This invention relates to improvements in aircraft, and more particularly to improvements in vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft of the tail-lifter type such as shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,582,021 and 3,762,667, David R. Pender.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide a novel suction system integrated with a low by-pass engine, and adapted to the configuration of a tail-lifter aircraft and further integrated with the rotor flight system of the craft to provide a fuel efficient suction laminar flow control during fixed wing flight.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved suction surface skin for the wetted areas of the aircraft used in conjunction with the above suction laminar flow control system.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.